


Снова ты

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Старый добрый постапокалипсис. Бравые вояки и мутанты, кровь и кишки, больше матов, чем слов, больше чернухи, чем драмы. Вас предупредили, господа.
Kudos: 3





	Снова ты

— База, пятый сектор расчищен, продолжаю поиск зараженных, — старая рация хрипела и щелкала, как проклятая, и Гарри едва разбирал половину слов. — Не слышу! Да, направляюсь на северо-запад, сейчас передам координаты. 

— Гарри, мать тв... я же сказал... без напарни... возвращаться! — сквозь новую череду щелчков и бульканья донеслось до Поттера. — Кингсли и сам...

— Дин, отвали, мне осталось осмотреть два квартала! — проорал в рацию Гарри и с силой вдавил исцарапанную черную кнопку. В рации что-то звонко щелкнуло, и она замолчала.

— Дьявол, только этого не хватало, — Гарри потряс черную коробочку, постучал по ней ногтем, но это не помогло — связи не было. — Филч меня прикончит. Ну что за сраный день сегодня — сперва Невилл ногу подвернул, а теперь это!

В сердцах он пнул ржавую консервную банку окованным в металл носком ботинка, и та со звонким дребезжанием покатилось вниз по склону.

Отсюда, сверху, город казался почти нормальным. Черные провалы окон с грязными осколками стекол кое-как прикрывали редкие клочья тумана, из-за темноты было трудно рассмотреть оплавленные остовы сгоревших машин и обугленные трупы зараженных, которые никто и не думал убирать — зачем? Если сильно не вглядываться и чуть-чуть включить воображение... ну ладно, включить воображение на полную, то можно было представить, что это прежний Лондон, только темный, будто уснувший. Дряхлый старина Лондон, который Гарри исходил вдоль и поперек. Который теперь превратился в рассадник мутантов и разжиревших, наглых крыс. Они любили нападать стаями, выедать глаза и обгладывать уши.

Гарри спустился с насыпи, прежде бывшей баррикадой от зараженных районов, и с видимым удовольствием наступил на кости какого-то мутанта, валявшиеся посреди улицы. Включив инфра-очки, он зашагал вперед, насвистывая какую-то смутно знакомую песенку. Сейчас, пожалуй, он мог лишь со смехом вспомнить, как выходил в первый рейд. Его пугало буквально все: мрак; жуткие шорохи вокруг; пронзительный писк крыс из темный провалов окон; поджаренные трупы и трупы разорванные — мутанты почему-то не любили жрать людей, но отгрызали от них конечности и раскидывали во все стороны с большим удовольствием. Юный новобранец Поттер почти обделывался от страха каждый раз, когда слышал хриплый, заунывный клекот зараженных — тягучий, пронзительный и какой-то... мерзкий. Сразу было ясно, что нормальный человек такие звуки издавать не способен, и из-за этого хотелось мочить гадов с утроенной силой. Только вот убивать как-нибудь безопасно, желательно с вертушки или из танка, чтобы прям в лепешку, до кровавых брызг по стенам.

Увы, у остатков выжившего человечества почти не было ни вертолетов, ни танков, а на единственном военном складе, который обнаружили на «чистой» территории, были только паршивые комплекты брони и пара сотен Ремингтонов, которые мало того, что были тяжелые, как суки, так еще и жрали далеко не все патроны, из-за чего многих ребят покусали, а кто-то даже остался без руки или ноги.

Да, Поттер на первом рейде и Поттер через шесть лет были разными людьми. Только несколько недель спустя, хорошенько попугав Гарри, ему рассказали, что мутанты в ночное время суток довольно медлительны, пристрелить их не так уж и сложно, а из огнемета так и вообще в удовольствие — горели зараженные так, будто насквозь были пропитаны спиртом. Но и мутанты со временем стали осторожнее — начали нападать из-за угла, каким-то образом научились ставить простейшие ловушки, а некоторые даже вооружились палками и металлическими трубами. Командование это не на шутку обеспокоило, и весь людской резерв срочно выдвинулся зачищать зараженные районы.

Сегодня на счету Гарри уже было двенадцать ублюдков, Невилл успел подпалить четверых, прежде чем неудачно упал и вывихнул ногу, из-за чего Рон поволок его на базу, а Гарри остался один, чтобы зачистить последние два квартала. 

Все было спокойно, насколько вообще может быть спокоен зараженный город. Больших стай крыс, которых Гарри опасался, пожалуй, даже больше мутантов, здесь не было, а единичные особи никакой опасности не несли, и их можно было спокойно давить в кровавую кашу сапогами.

Гарри осмотрел трехэтажное офисное здание, густо поросшее плющом, прошел мимо запечатанного торгового центра, который парни Кингсли зачистили еще вчера, и направился к бывшему зданию частной клиники, стоявшему на отшибе за небольшим сквером.

Трава здесь разрослась настолько густо и высоко, что Гарри сперва подумал пустить струю из огнемета, но потом представил, что на этот костерок, чего доброго, сбежится половина команды зачистки, и просто переключил тепловизор.

Как он и думал, в траве почти никого не было — не считать же нескольких крыс, которые что-то жрали у корней облезлого платана, да чего-то непонятного, тускло отсвечивающего неподалеку. Гарри шагнул вперед, раздвигая высокие, ломкие стебли, и секунду спустя жесткий рывок за щиколотку опрокинул его наземь.

От сильного удара о землю из Поттера вышибло душ, он закашлялся и попытался убрать с глаз мешающие инфра-очки, попутно отмахиваясь стволом огнемета, но тут его руки больно придавили к земле и он зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Убью, с-сука...

Ему не ответили, но тяжелое, клокочущее дыхание яснее ясного дало понять, кто его подловил.

Очки с лица сбили ударом наотмашь, и Поттер, сплюнув кровь из разбитой губы, с ненавистью выдохнул:

— Ну что, поймал меня, падла? Только дай возможность — я засуну ствол огнемета в твою мутантскую задницу и хорошенько прожарю. 

В ответ послышался лишь насмешливый клекот, а потом его руки внезапно оказались свободны, и он, не теряя ни секунды, перекатился и быстро вскочил на ноги, взводя ствол.

— Так и знал, что это ты, падаль недобитая, — Поттер смачно харкнул, целя зараженному под ноги, но кровавый сгусток не долетел и приземлился где-то в траве.

Мутант проводил его заинтересованным взглядом и снова уставился на Поттера. Если бы Гарри не знал, что у зараженных вместо мозгов каша из соплей, он бы подумал, что у мутанта насмешливое выражение лица. Впрочем, этот мудак всегда был особенным, даже при жизни.

— Что уставился, Риддл? — скривился Поттер. — Жалеешь, что я не шлепнул тебя, пока была возможность? Так это недолго исправить!

Гарри нажал на спуск, но мутант молниеносно поднырнул под его руку и резким движением снизу вверх выбил огнемет. Тот улетел куда-то в кусты, где тут же что-то зашипело. Гарри болезненно охнул и, прижав к себе вывихнутую конечность, отпрыгнул на пару шагов. Глупо было надеяться, что Риддл позволит так просто себя убить — Поттер охотился за ним уже много лет, но все тщетно.

Втянув воздух и хрипло клекотнув, мутант снова выпрямился во весь рост и шагнул к Поттеру. Он был одновременно и похож, и не похож на остальных ублюдков, шастающих по городу: такое же бледное, худое тело, чересчур длинные шея, руки и пальцы, отсутствие волос и мерзкий безгубый рот. Но, кроме этого, Риддл выглядел куда человечнее остальных — сохранились пропорции лица, даже глаза остались прежними, а не выкатились из глазниц двумя блеклыми бессмысленными шарами. Никаких слюней и вони, никакой сгорбленной походки — Риддла, хоть и с трудом, можно было узнать даже сейчас. 

— Сука, ты мне чуть руку не оторвал, — рявкнул Поттер. Боль была сильной, но ее можно было терпеть. Куда важнее было понять, чего же все-таки твари от него надо. Мутант преследовал его уже который год, и никто из них до сих пор другого не убил. — Какого хера ты меня выслеживаешь? 

Риддл моргнул раз, другой голыми веками без ресниц и вдруг выкрутил шею под совершенно неестественным углом, решив, видимо, посмотреть на Поттера еще и с такого ракурса.

— А!! — Гарри передернуло от омерзения. У бывшего Риддла был такой вид, будто ему напрочь снесло голову, и пьяный хирург пришил ее к шее там, где было ухо. — Бля, какой же ты отвратный!

Риддл совершенно бесшумно, даже без хруста позвонков, выкрутил голову обратно и шагнул к Гарри.

— А ну пошел нахер отсюда! — Гарри выхватил из-за голенища охотничий нож, махнул им, целя в живот, но мутант выгнулся назад и лезвие его не ранило. — Неужели тебя настолько задело, что я когда-то тебя отшил? И ты решил преследовать меня даже после смерти? Много чести для моей задницы!

Мутант в ответ вдруг мелко затрясся, но не успел Гарри обрадоваться, что тот наконец сдохнет, как тощая бледная грудь заходила ходуном, и из горла Риддла раздался высокий дребезжащий клекот. Поттер готов был поставить свой любимый нож на то, что мерзкая тварь над ним потешалась.

Гарри хотел было пырнуть урода под ребра, но тут с соседней улицы послышались выстрелы и ни с чем не сравнимый рев Кингсли.

Риддл тут же подобрался, еще раз втянул в себя воздух и вдруг неуловимым движением оказался вплотную к нему.

— Гх-ха-ари, — прошипел он в ухо оторопевшему Поттеру и, напоследок лизнув его шею длинным раздвоенным языком, скрылся в траве.

— Блядь, блядь! — яростно вытирая склизкие потеки с шеи, твердил Гарри, как заведенный. — Нет, не может быть! Как ты меня вспомнил? — заорал он вслед Риддлу, но из густой травы только вновь донесся насмешливый клекот.


End file.
